Kamen Rider Gaim: Battle Royale
by OOOKaiser
Summary: AR World. In a harsh reality where the population is overgrown, governments around the world created a game called The Battle Royale to control the population. People are sent to an island to kill each other within 30 days. Those who survive are free from being picked again for the Battle Royale. 1000 people will fight to the death. Those who can survive will win the game.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Many people have watched the Battle Royale on their television for about twenty years. Five hundred people were sent to an island to kill each other within thirty days. People that survive the month long Battle Royale were spared from being picked again in the Royale for life. The Battle Royale was created due to the growing population. The governments around the world had no choice but to create the Battle Royale to control the population. Thanks to the Battle Royale the population has been slowing down but it was still not enough. The amount of people sent to the island was increased to a thousand. The Battle Royale event had changed to three months instead of six. However, new equipment has been sent to the island for the competitors for this Battle Royale. The equipment is a belt and a lock seed which can armor them and give them a weapon. This increases their chances of survival but there will be a limited source of belts so the competitors will have to fight for them. Over the thirty days, the competitors will be able to find more lock seeds to help them survive the game. The 200th Battle Royale will begin in 3...2...1

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I'm not going to lie. I was a bit influenced by the Hunger Games and then when I was thinking to myself I thought what if instead of an invasion of the Helheim Forest what if it was an growing population that the world couldn't handle. What would happen to the people? So I thought of this. This is kind of a side project for me while I work on my other story which I have been procrastinating a lot on. Hopefully this will be a good story as I work on it.**


	2. Day One

**Day One of the Battle Royale, 1000 Survivors Remaining**

Kouta Amaya woke up on the ground. The last thing he remembered was being separated from his friend Mitsuzane Sumi. They were taken from their homes by soldiers and were told that they were taking part in the Battle Royale. Kouta scratched his head. "I don't want to die or kill anyone…" He looked the watch he was given by the soldiers. 20 minutes left before the Battle Royale would start. He was told to use that time to hide or run for his life. The soldiers also gave him a backpack before taking him to the island. He opened up his backpack and found a bag of food, a knife, and a empty canteen. He put the knife on his belt and started wandering the forest. "I wonder where Micchy is…" He said.

* * *

Mitsuzane woke up and to be captured by a group of people. "Most likely they're working together and are going to kill me when the game starts. I have to escape soon." He thought to himself. His hands were tied up, he had to do something about that. He had to think of something fast or he would be dead. "Please let me go," he pleaded. "I can kill people just like you guys."

"We already have enough people to do that as you can see." The man in front said.

"Please. I'm very good with my aim. Just give me a gun or a bow with arrows and I can kill them." He said.

The man in front stopped the others. "Take off the rope." He tossed him a foldable bow with arrows. "We found that in your backpack. Use it well."

MItsuzane took a look at the bow. "It seems like they gave us different items for our backpacks," He thought. "It was lucky that I got this in my backpack." He pressed a button on the bow and it snapped open.

"You can show us your skills when the game starts. The man took a look at his watch. "Which should be in 17 minutes." He held out his hand to Mitsuzane.

"My name is Oren."

Mitsuzane shook his hand. "Mitsuzane." He smiled. "So what did you do before coming here?"

"Black Ops."

"What.."

"The men around you are black ops too. We work together," Oren said.

"They threw in these kind of people in this island?" Mitsuzane thought. "The people won't even have a chance to survive."

"Don't worry kid. I keep my promises. If you can kill someone in one hit. I'll let you live and be part of my group. "He turned around and kept on walking.

Mitsuzane looked at his watch. "10 minutes left." He murmured. "I just hope Kouta is safe."

Suddenly a huge holographic screen appeared. It was the game master Kyul. He was known to put in strange tools for the Battle Royale. "Greetings everyone. As you know I am the creator of these wonderful tools I put on the island." He held a laser gun that was used for the last Battle Royale. "Well how I have something new for you all." He took out a belt buckle and something that looked like a lock but it had a fruit on it. "This is called a Sengoku Driver. Seems fitting since the game is called Battle Royale. And this is called a lock seed. These two items will help you survive in this game. In about 30 seconds I will be sending down a couple of drivers and lock seeds. Over the 30 days, more lock seeds will be sent to island." He smirked and opened a lock. A crack opened and a monster jumped out. "To make it fair for the other survivors who can't get the belt the lock seeds are able to summon creatures called Inves." He locked the seed and the monster jumped back into the crack. "That is all for now." He looked at his watch. "Oh. The drivers should be arriving soon. "The screen disappeared.

Mitsuzane and the Black Ops group were standing there in shock. "If I can get that belt. I can escape from these people." He thought to himself. He turned around and looked at Oren.

"Don't even think about it boy." He unzipped his coat and revealed his gun. "Let's go. We're getting the drivers." They continued walking through the forest.

* * *

The Sengoku driver had shot down from the sky. Kouta was running through the forest. He had to get there before that man did. A few minutes earlier after hearing what Kyul said, a man had knocked him down and started to choke him. "I won't die here!" He screamed. There was terror in his eyes. He really wanted to live. Kouta tried to grab anything around him and felt a rock. He hit the man with it and and started running towards the belt where landed. "I swear if he's right behind me.." He looked back. The man was chasing him with blood dripping down his head. Kouta swore and kept on running. He saw the lock seed and Sengoku driver on the floor and jumped towards them. He slapped the belt buckle on his waist and it strapped around him. A face plate on the side of the Sengoku Driver appeared. He unlocked the lockseed. It shouted out the word orange. "Henshin!" A crack opened up above Kouta's head and a giant orange formed. The man and Kouta looked at it in surprise. He placed the lockseed on his belt and pushed down the cutting blade.

**Saiya! Orange Arms! The Path of Blossoms! On Stage!**

Armor appeared onto Kouta as the giant orange landed on his head and opened up to form the breast plate and shoulder pads. A sword that looked like an orange slice appeared in his hand. A cannon was heard throughout the island. The Battle Royale had started. Gaim ran towards the man and cut him down with ease. He closed the lockseed cancelling the transformation. He stared at the dying man. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

The man looked at him and smiled. "It's okay." He had said his last words. The screen appeared again showing the man's identity. "Joshua Whiteman has been eliminated and the first Sengoku driver has been taken" The announcer said. Another screen showed a clip where Kouta took the Sengoku driver. Kouta looked at the sky. The sun was setting. "I have to keep running." He took off the belt and put it in his backpack and took off into the forest.

**999 survivors left**

* * *

**Next Episode: Kouta saves a couple from being killed a pack of people. Oren and Micchy transform into Ryugen and Bravo. Kaito transforms into Baron! **

* * *

**Author's Note: When I posted the prologue days ago I wanted to get the first chapter (Day One) published. And so I worked on it and was done two days later. I posted the chapter late since I was still editing it. Throughout the story you will expect a lot of deaths and a lot of new characters. I hope you guys enjoy this story. As always please leave reviews and write whatever you think about the chapter.**


	3. Day Two (Part 1)

**Day Two (Part 1)**

One of the black ops man poked the gun against Mitsuzane again. "Keep on walking." They were almost close to where the Sengoku Drivers had landed. Two of them had landed in the same place. Once they got the drivers the would kill him unless he could kill someone in one hit. Several screenshots of people who were killed was shown as they were walking.

"Sir I think we found the drivers," the soldier said pointing in front of them.

Oren ran to where he pointed and smiled. He picked up the drivers. "SO these are the drivers." Mitsuzane walked to Oren and took a look at them.

"Where are the lockseeds? There should be lockseeds that came with them." He spotted something poking out of the dirt and he pulled it out. It was a grape and durian lockseed. He showed them to Oren and he smiled at him.

"We'll be taking the lockseeds and drivers now." One of the soldiers said. He cocked his gun at them. The rest raised up their guns as well. "It looks like your time is up Oren." Oren and Mitsuzane stood there shocked at what just happened. Suddenly Oren grabbed Mitsuzane and started running. The soldiers started shooting at them but they managed to get away from them and hid behind the trees.

"So you finally showed your true colors, Alex!" Oren shouted.

"You knew about them turning against you?" Mitsuzane said.

Oren nodded. "The one leading the attack has hated me from the start. I knew he would betray me the moment we got on the island." He stared at the drivers and lock seeds. He tossed a set to Mitsuzane. "Get ready. We're going to kill those bastards. He placed the Sengoku driver on his waist and the faceplate appeared on the side showing a light green and helmet. He unlocked the lockseed and it shouted out: **Durian!**

"**Henshin.**" He placed the lockseed on the driver.

**Lock on**

He pushed the slicing sword and it opened up the lockseed.

**Come on! Durian Arms! Mister Dangerous!**

The lockseed opened up revealing two swords as its weapon. The Durian landed on his head creating a western style armor. It then opened up forming the platebody and shoulder pads. The Durian armor was green and was covered in spikes. The two spikey swords appeared in his hands. He gripped the swords tightly and looked at Mitsuzane.

"I guess its my turn," Mitsuzane said. He pressed the lockseed and it shouted: **Grape!**

"**Henshin.**" He placed the lockseed on the driver and locked it in. He pushed the slicing sword and the lockseed opened.

**Haii! Grape Arms! Ryoho Ha Ha Ha!**

The grape landed on his head creating an chinese style armor. The grape opeend up creating the platebody and shoulderpads. The chestplate had a shape of a grape while the under armor was green. A purple and green blaster gun appeared in his hand. He stepped out of hiding and he pulled the trigger and shot at the soldiers. They hid behind trees and started shooting back. Bravo ran towards them and cut down the bullets. He threw one of his swords at the tree and it pierced through the soldier's chest and he died instantly.

"Cool." Mitsuzane stared at Oren amazingly. A black ops soldier jumped on him knocking the blaster out of his hand. He wrapped his hands around his neck and started to choke him. Mitsuzane tried to kick him off but his hold on him was too strong. He could feel the air slipping out of him. The soldier seemed to noticed that and he smiled.

"Shit… I'm going to die…" His vision became blurry as he was losing consciousness. He tried reaching for his blaster. It was inches away from him. "Come on…" He managed to grab it and shot the soldier in the head. Mitsuzane gasped for air as he moved the dead body off him. Another soldier was sneaking behind Oren but he shot him down. In a couple of minutes, the soldiers were all dead leaving Mitsuzane and Oren alone. They both stared at each other breathing heavily.

"You did good," Oren finally said.

"Thanks."

And then the screen in the sky announcing the dead people and the new belt owners.

* * *

Kouta watched as Mitsuzane and man named Oren kill the soldiers on the screen. He had never seen such fighting like that when he was watching the Battle Royale on the tv. "Things are really different once you're in the middle of it," he thought.

He walked through the forest and looked around. He could never be too sure if there was people near him at all. That's why he had kept the belt on him at all times. Strangely enough the scratches he had gotten had healed quickly. "Must be part of the belt's benefits. "He hadn't even taken a step when he saw a group of people crowding in on a couple.

"Please just leave us alone," the man cried. The woman next to him was crying.

The leader of the pack stepped out and stared at them both. "We have no use for you but your girlfriend here…" He smacked his lips as he stared at her. He nodded to his men. They forced the woman off the man. He tried to fight back but he was knocked down. The men kicked him to make sure he was down.

"Bring the girl here." The other men did as he said. He stared at her body. His eyes went to her chest. He ripped her shirt apart showing her breasts. She continued to cry and the man hit her. "Stop crying bitch or I'll cut you." He held a knife to her throat and she stiffened up. She whimpered as he sucked on her breasts. Kouta couldn't watch anymore.

"Hey assholes. Stop that!" He shouted. He wondered if he could take on this many people.

"And who are you? Get the hell out here. You're ruining the mood." He nodded at his men and they started to move towards him.

"It can't be helped…" He took out the orange lockseed and unlocked it.

**Orange!**

The giant orange appeared above him. "**Henshin!**" He placed the lockseed on the belt and pushed the slicing sword.

**Saiya! Orange Arms! The Path to Blossoms! On Stage!**

The orange landed on his head and folded out onto his body. The under armor formed and his sword appeared in his hand. The crowd then stopped moving. "Here I come." He charged at the crowd cutting through them with his sword. One by one they died until the leader was left standing. He held the knife to the girl's throat.

"Stay away! Or I'll kill her!" He screamed. He started to gurgle out blood as a bloodied stick came out of his mouth. He dropped down dead. The boyfriend who was knocked down earlier killed him.

"Screw you, dirt bad." He spat on the body. His girlfriend hugged him tightly. Kouta cancelled his transformation. The giant screen had appeared in the sky showing the dead people.

Kouta started to walk away from the couple. "Wait! Are you just going to leave us like this?" The boyfriend shouted. "Please let us come with you!" Kouta stopped and thought about it.

"Why should I help you guys?"

"You saved us didn't you?"

He sighed. "You can come then."

The couple looked at each happily and then thanked him.

* * *

Kaito Kurama watched as people fell into his traps one by one. He shot them in the head with the glock that was in his backpack. He stood near a trap he dug and saw a woman down there. "Please help me…" He held a glock and shot the woman in the head. He tossed the glock in the hole. He was out of rounds and clips. So far he had killed 21 people with the traps he had made. He had to find a new weapon before someone stronger than him would find him and kill him. He had to survive and get his revenge on that man who put him here. "I have to get one of those Sengoku Drivers." Three had already been found and they showed tremendous amount of power in them.

The forest was thick and was hard to get through. He actually got scratches on his body before he went into an area where it wasn't filled with trees. Then he saw one. A lockseed. It was hanging on a branch. This was his chance. He ran towards it and jumped. He knocked it to the ground and picked it up. It was a banana lock seed. "Now all I need is an Sengoku driver."

He walked for hours trying to find the driver but it was to no avail. "Where the hell could it be? It has to be here." He then came across on two men raping a girl. "None of my business. They'll just die sooner or later." By then he saw something on one of the men and he was in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me." One of the rapist was wearing the Sengoku Driver. He slowly crept up near them. He looked in his backpack, he needed something to kill them. There was nothing in the pack but food. "Damn it."

The rapists got off the girl and pulled up their pants. "Hey Larry, I'm getting tired of her. Let's find another one."

"You asshole. It's been a day since we found a young one like her. Plus I'm not risking my life out there," Larry said. "Plus we need to find that lockseed otherwise this is useless." He tapped the driver. "I'm going to go take a leak in the bushes. She better be alive when I get back Cody." He went off to take a leak.

Kaito followed him making sure not to make any noises. He slowly crept behind him and snapped his neck. He pulled the Driver off him and looked at it. The face plate showed a masked helmet with red and yellow tinting. He placed the driver on his waist and the belt straps wrapped around him. "Now for the other guy," he said.

Cody screwed the girl one more time and then pulled his pants up. He turned around and saw a teenage boy standing there. "Who the hell are you?" He saw the Sengoku driver on him. "What did you do to Larry?"

"He's dead. So are you." He unlocked the lockseed.

**Banana!**

"**Henshin.**" He placed the lockseed and opened it with the slicing sword.

**Come on! Banana Arms! Knight of the Spear!**

The banana landed on his head creating an western style armor. It had a red and silver color. The banana then folded out creating the platebody and shoulder pads. The spear weapon appeared in his hand and he gripped it tightly. He pressed the slicing sword again.

**Banana Squash!**

A giant energy spear shaped beam formed from the spear and he thrusted it to the man's chest. He removed the spear and the man dropped dead. He cancelled his transformation and kneeled next to the girl. Her clothes was ripped and she had bruises all over her body. He considered about putting her out of her misery but something about her stopped him from killing her. He took off his coat and gave it to her.

She wrapped it tightly around her and she meekly said, "Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"She looked up at him. "Mai… Mai Shida"

"Alright. You're coming with me for now." He got up and held out his hand for her. "I'll protect you until this is over."

**955 survivors remaining**

* * *

**Next Episode: Day Two isn't over yet! Kouta gets to know the couple more, Kaito continues to protect Mai using his new power. Mitsuzane and Oren survive on their own and they form a pact together. Takatora transforms into Zangetsu!**

* * *

**Author's Note: I have great ideas for this series and I'm not done yet. The Next Generation Riders WILL appear in this series but with a twist! I plan on doing two parts for each day excluding day one. Just 28 days until the Battle Royale is over. Who will survive the island? Keep on reading to find out.**


	4. Day Two (Part 2)

**Day Two (Part 2)**

Takatora Takasugi wrapped bandages around his wound on his arm. He had just killed a man to protect himself. He looked in the dead man's backpack and scavenged anything that he could use. Then he moved on and went along the path he was walking on. He took out a picture from his suit. It was a picture of him with his brother, Mitsuzane. "I'll find you," he said. A few hours earlier he had saw him use one of the Sengoku drivers. He was glad that Mitsuzane was alive. He smiled to himself as he thought about Mitsuzane. His brother was the only thing keeping him moving right now.

He blamed himself for getting his brother into this mess. If he didn't fight against the Battle Royale Ace then they both wouldn't have been here. He knew his other political friends were on the island as well. He had gotten them to fight against the act with him. He had to find them before anything could happen to them. He had to get an Sengoku driver, it was the only way to survive on this island.

He came to a stop. He jumped into the bushes and saw his friends. It was Mary, Adam and his wife Evelyn. They were being pushed by a couple of men with guns. "Get down on your knees!" One of the man had an arabic accent. They reluctantly got down on their knees. Mary started to cry. It was hard for Takatora to see this. He closed his eyes as he heard several gunshots. "I'm sorry…" he said sadly. He watched as their names and pictures appeared on the giant screen.

A hole from the ground opened up. A man was brought up from the ground. It was Kyul the man who created the Sengoku drivers. Takatora watched as he gave a driver and a lockseed to one of the men.

"This is an Sengoku driver," Kyul said. "I haven't sent the lockseed to the island because it is a prototype. The melon lockseed was given as an experiment to many people but unfortunately they are all dead." The men were spooked after they heard that.

"And you're giving this to us why?" One of the men said.

"You'll have to trust me Amon," Kyul smiled at him. "Good luck." He tapped on the ground and he went back down. The ground then closed up. The three men then stared at each other. "So… what do you want us to do Amon?"

"Nothing yet Amik," Amon said.

"We have to survive that's what we do," the olher man said.

"With this driver we can, Azir. As brothers we must survive."

"So they're related," Takatora thought. He disliked that he had to them but he had no choice. He had to live and to survive this horrible game he had to kill people, He came out of hiding with a brazen look on his face. "I'm afraid I can't let you three live. Not after what you did to my friends."

"Hey… I know that face. He's on the contract!" Azir pointed out.

"Let's test this out," Amon said.

"Wait!" Amik shouted.

It was too late. There was a burst of lightning from the belt and it blew away Amon. He hit a tree behind him and whatever was left of him was a pile of ash. The belt was on the ashes where Amon was. "Brother!" Azir cried. He ran towards the pile of ash but Takatora was quicker. He knocked him out. He dived for the driver and the lockseed.

Amik scoffed. "Didn't you see what happened to my brother? You wouldn't dare put it on."

"There's only one way to find out," Takatora said. He placed the driver on his waist. He expected a shock but yellow straps attached on him. The face plate on the side of the driver revealed the white helmet of a masked man. He unlocked the lockseed. It shouted out: **Melon!**

** "Henshin."** He placed the lockseed into the driver and pushed down the slicing sword. The melon fell down on his head forming a white samurai styled under suit. The melon armor part then opened up forming the chestplate and shoulder pads. His helmet was a samurai styled armor. On the side of the belt was a black longsword while the lockseed armed him with a giant melon shield.

Amik took out his gun and shot at him but it was blocked by the shield. Takatora threw the shield at him and it stabbed him in the chest. Amik dropped dead to the ground. Azir got up and shook his head after being knocked out earlier. He saw his dead brother and snapped. "You...YOU!" He swung a punch at him but he stepped aside and stabbed him with his sword. He pulled the sword out and watched as Azir bled to death.

Takatora cancelled his transformation. "That was for my friends." He said coldly. He scavenged what he could take from their packs and left their bodies to rot. He buried his friends and left grave markers for each of their bodies.

* * *

"Stand behind me!" Kaito said to Mai. He placed the driver on his waist and took out the lockseed. **"Henshin."** He put the lockseed onto the driver and pushed down on the slicing sword transforming into Baron. The group of people crept in closer.

"Come on! If we all jump on him then he can't do anything." One of them said. The others agreed and they all pounced on him.

Kaito scoffed and pressed down on the slicing sword three times.

**Banana Sparkling!**

He slammed his spear onto the ground and energy beams shot out killing the attackers. He took the spear out and the bodies dropped to the floor. He closed the lockseed cancelling his transformation. "Are you okay?" He looked back at Mai. She nodded and smiled at him. Over the last hour she was beginning to warm up to him.

He smiled back. "All right, let's keep on going." He held her hand and they walked together.

"Why didn't you kill me back then?" She asked.

Kaito stopped and stared at her. She had finally said something after she told him her name earlier. He finally said "Because I like you."

"Eh?" Her cheeks were flushed. "What are you-?" Kaito suddenly kissed her and she stopped talking. She went along with it and they embraced each other. Kaito stopped himself from going any further and looked at her. Her face was flushed with a healthy red.

"We should continue moving."

She nodded and held his hand.

"The second day is almost over. We'll be safe for a little while." They continued to walk together holding hands.

* * *

Kouta took out several food packages from his pack. He handed them to the couple. "Its what I could find in here. Take it." They thanked him and started eating. He learned their names after saving them. They were Jenny and Antony. As with all the Battle Royale contestants they were kidnapped. Unfortunately they were taken on their anniversary. They finished up the food quickly.

"Thanks so much Kouta," Jenny said.

"Its fine. We're all just trying to survive this battle," Kouta smiled. He suddenly sneezed. He had given his jacket to cover Jenny's chest after her blouse had been torn off earlier by the men. It was getting dark which meant the day was almost over. For three hours no one would be able to kill until the new day began.

"Sorry again for the jacket. If we didn't get caught by those men…"

Kouta smiled again. "Its nothing. Just be glad I found you guys." He opened his pack and took out a snack to eat.

"So what now?" Antony said.

"We just keep on moving after they fire the sound for when the day ends. If we stay in one spot then we might get camped and then killed when the new day starts." He finished his snack and put on his pack. He then threw two packs to them. He had taken them from the crowd. He already scavenged the useful items that they could use. They got up and left.

* * *

Mitsuzane was shocked when he saw his brother transform into the white armored man. He was on the island as well? He must have seen me kill these men. But what was he doing here? He was thinking these questions many times in his head.

"What's wrong kid?" Oren said. "Is it about those men we killed?"

Mitsuzane shook his head. "It's nothing." He decided not to tell Oren about his brother. He didn't want to complicate things. "So what are you going to do with me now?"

Oren thought for a minute. "I was going to kill you but then you got a driver. You'll be more useful to me alive my friend." He held out his hand. "From now on. I will teach you how to fight. You won't survive for long with your skills. How about it?"

Mitsuzane shook his hand. "_I guess I'll use him for now"_ He thought.

Oren suddenly punched him in the face. He swung his foot at him and he barely blocked it with his arms. The force knocked him to the ground. "What was that for?" Mitsuzane shouted. He crawled back as Oren walked towards him.

"Your training starts now, kid." He swung his fist at Mitsuzane.

**955 survivors remaining**

* * *

**Next Episode: Professor Kyul decides the amount of survivors are too high and reveals his plans to create new drivers better than the Sengoku drivers. He forms a new group dedicated to cut down the players in the Battle Royale calling them the Executioners. Kouta fights against Kaito! Gridon and Kurokage appear! **

* * *

**Author's Note: The second day has finally ended and a brand new day will be starting. Instead of calling them the New Generation Riders I decided to call them "Executioners". The story can will get exciting as I continue to write more chapters. Gaim Yami and Ryugen Yomi will also appear in the story but how their role will play in the story is still being worked on. As for other Arm Changes I won't be using them. However, Gaim will have the Jinba Lemon, Kachidoki and Kiwami upgrade later on. The only change that Baron will receive is the Lemon Energy arms. Expect these forms to arrive late in the story.**


	5. Day Three (Part 1)

**Day Three Part 1**

Kyul watched his screens as he wrote down notes on each of them. "they're not dying fast enough," he muttered to himself. He brought up another screen which had information the Sengoku drivers. The drivers sent him countless of data based on the battles they had. It was time he created a new set of drivers. Of course he would need new test subjects to use them. He brought out blueprints and laid them on his worktable. "Time to get working." He slipped on his gloves and smiled.

Kaitou moved swiftly as he cut down the people with his spear. When morning came the belling sounded starting the third day. Men came out of the bushes and started coming at Kaitou. They had come for his driver and lockseed more importantly they wanted Mai.

Kaitou wouldn't allow that. He transformed into Baron and striked back. He pushed down on the slicing sword and used his finisher. He slammed the spear in the ground and energy beams came out of the ground piercing their chests. They dropped dead as he cancelled his transformation. He turned back as Mai picked up their bags.

"Let's go," Kaitou said as he took his bag. The screen appeared in the sky showing the dead men. About twenty of them were on the

screen.

Kyul watched as Kaitou killed the men. He smiled as he watched him use his driver to perfection. But sooner or later he would be killed. He couldn't allow that to happen. He needed more data for his Genesis system. Another screen he watched as test subjects died one by one. They tried on the prototype Genesis driver but they all died. He nodded to his guard to open the test area. The guard took off the driver and pulled the dead body to the incinerator. He tossed the bodies into the incinerator and the flames roared. Kyul flinched. He hated the smell of burning bodies. So far the tenth subject had died.

A young woman stepped in the room. She had short brown hair and she smiled at Kyul. He smiled back. "Step into the room. Michael will hand you the driver."

She stepped into the room and Michael handed her the drier. "You have to take off your clothes."

The woman started to remove her clothes. She pulled down her pants and blouse in front of Michael. He stared at her and smiled. She had a fit body. He liked that in a woman.

The woman scowled at him. She placed the driver on her waist. Michael went to leave but the door was shut in. "What the hell?" He looked at Kyul. He waved at him. "What are you doing?"

The brunette unlocked the lockseed.

** Peach Energy**

"Transform." She placed the lockseed on the driver and pushed the slider. The driver blender started to fill up with liquid and the driver shouted:

**Peach Energy Arms!**

A giant peach appeared above her head and landed on her shoulders. The undersuit formed and the peach opened up and set itself onto her chest. She held a red-blue like bow in her right hand. She put it up and aimed at Micheal. She pulled on the bow and shot at him. An energy arrow pierced his shoulder. Blood started to pour as he screamed in pain. She swung the bow at him and he rolled out of the way.

There's nowhere to run. Just die like the rodent you are," she said. She smiled as she heard him whimper.

"Get away from me." He crawled away from her. She walked up to him and crushed his right leg with her foot. He screamed out loud and started to cry. He reached for his gun in his holster but it was gone.

"Looking for something?" She waved it front of him. She snapped in half and tossed it to him.

Kyul spoke into his microphone which was connected to the room's speakers. "Stop playing around, Yoko."

She nodded at him and cut his throat with the bow. Michael gasped for air as he bled out. The last thought he had was how much he regretted doing so little with his life. She closed the lockseed and the armor dissolved. The door opened and walked out, putting on her clothes. She took off the driver and placed it on the table. The Genesis driver that Kyul had made was broken. "Thank you, Yoko. With this data, I can improve the Genesis prototype driver." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Of course. I am your daughter after all. When will the Genesis drivers be completed?" She put the Peach Energy Lockseed in her pocket.

Kyul tossed the broken Genesis driver into the trash can. "Soon. Once I complete the drivers I can complete the Executioner project. Oh! I almost forgot. Once I complete the Genesis driver I have a job for you."

Yoko stared at him. "What is it father?"

"Protect your brother, Kaitou…"

* * *

**Next Preview: Kurokage appears! Baron vs Gaim! A surprising ending to day three!**

* * *

**Author's Note: I know in the last chapter I said I would have Kurokage and Guridon appear in this but I didn't want to ruin the mood that this chapter had created at the end. All the important parts will appear in Part 2 to Day Three**


	6. Day Three (Part 2)

**Day Three Part 2**

Ken took a dip in the river. It had been several days since he had taken a bath and he was looking forward to cleaning himself. He looked behind him, his bloody clothes were on the grass along with the Sengoku driver and a pinecone lockseed. He took a deep breath and put his head under the water. He felt hands on his head and he struggled for air. "Who was it?" He thought. He had made a careless mistake of relaxing and now he was going to pay for it. He couldn't hold his breath in any longer and opened his mouth. Large amounts of water went inside and he started to drown. "I can't die… I can't…" His eyesight was getting pitch black and soon he felt tired. A few minutes later he was dead.

The killer noticed that Ken had stopped moving and let go of him. Ken's body floated up and he kicked the body away. He watched the lifeless body go downstream. He walked out of the water and picked up the driver and lockseed.

A large group of men came out of the bushes. The killer looked at them. "I thought I told you guys to wait at the campsite."

"Sorry but we don't need you anymore." A buff man walked in front of the crowd. The killer knew him. His name was Frank. "We're going to take that driver to survive this game. We're going to kill you mate.

The killer sneered at him. "So its a mutiny. How amusing." He placed the driver on his waist. On the faceplate a black helmet formed on it. The group of men froze. He unlocked the pinecone lockseed. "Henshin."

* * *

Kaitou couldn't believe it, he had found the man who became Gaim. He grinned and looked at Mai. But she didn't understand why he had that grin.

"We should just leave them alone," she whispered. "Plus its getting dark and I'm tired.

Kaitou grabbed her and made her look at him. "Trust me. If we can get rid of Gaim then we can breath easily for the rest of the game. I said I would protect you." He placed the driver on his waist and took out the lockseed. "Henshin." He placed the lockseed onto the driver and pushed on the slicing sword.

**Come on! Banana Arms! Knight of the Spear!**

He jumped at Kouta swinging down his Banana Spear. Kouta dodged it and looked at Baron. He looked at him surprised. "Damn, a rider." Kouta looked back at his friends. "Go hide! I'll hold him back." He had his driver on him in case something like this happened. He took out his lockseed and placed it on his driver. "Henshin!" He pushed on the slicing sword and the Orange armor part appeared and transformed him into Gaim.

Baron stood in a battle stance but Gaim held out a hand. "We don't have to do this."

"I'm afraid we do have to do this." He pointed his spear at him. "Its killed or be killed in this game." He brought his spear down at Gaim, hitting him.

Gaim grunted and grabbed the spear. "I'm telling you there's no reason to fight! We can survive together!" Baron ignored him and continued to strike Gaim. He fought him off and kicked him in the stomach. Baron took steps back and looked at him.

"It looks like I can't reason with you." He pressed the slicing sword three times.

**Orange Squash!**

He charged his sword and swung the energy slices at Baron. The slices hit Baron and knocked him out of his transformation. Upon seeing this, Mai jumped out of her hiding place and stood in front of Kaitou.

"Stop it both of you! This is no time to be fighting!"

"Mai…" Kaitou said.

"She pointed at the sky. They all looked up. It was getting cloudy, it looked like it was going to rain. "Let's find some shelter. Gaim could be an ally to us, Kaitou."

Kouta shut his lockseed reverting back to normal. "She's right. We can help each other out. I'm not watching someone else die again."

Kaitou got up dusting his clothes. "Fine. I'll follow you guys for now. So… what now?"

Antony and Jenny came out cautiously. Kouta told them it was safe. After introducing each other, the group started to make plans to make shelter.

"I'll go with Antony to look for wood." Kouta said. "Jenny can go with you guys." They split up to look for wood before it started raining.

* * *

The killer was exhausted. Killing twenty people was hard work. But they deserved it. "Serves them right." He spit on the ground. He shut his lock seed up and heard a noise. He turned around and shouted "Who's there?"

A boy came out from behind a tree. The killer looked at him and guessed that he was at least ten years old. "Tch… they would even put a kid in this game… Don't they have any shame?" He thought.

"Please don't kill me Mister…" His face was covered with tears.

The killer walked up to the boy. "I won't hurt you." He held out his hand. "Where are your parents?"

"I lost them…"

The killer smiled gently at the boy. "I'll help you find them. What's your name boy?"

"Joey… what's yours mister?"

"Call me Mr. Dallas. Come on you, you can't be alone here. Its going to rain. We'll head into the forest.

They walked together holding hands.

"Mister… I found something while I was lost. He took out a driver and an acorn lock seed for him to see.

Dallas stared at the items in shock. "You have got to be kidding me..."

**945 Survivors remaning**

* * *

**Next Preview: Kamen Rider Sigurd will appear. We will learn more about Joey's family and Dallas.**


	7. Extra Chapter: Kaito Side Story 1

**10 days before the events of Battle Royale**

Kaito stood outside his balcony and stared outside. He took a sip of whiskey and looked at the blimp flying over his apartment. It was promoting the Battle Royale like it did every single year. "What's the point of the Battle Royale. It's just people killing each other," He said to himself. His father was helping create the new arena for the Battle Royale. He promised Kaito that this year's Battle Royale would be more interesting. He said that every year. He felt a hand on his crotch.

"Come back to bed," His sister said.

"Not now, Yoko."

She looked at him disappointed. "I know that look. What are you thinking about?"

"The Battle Royale. If I was in it…"

"Don't say that. If father knew what you wanted then…"

He turned back and looked at her. She was standing outside in the balcony naked. Looking at her body, he remembered when their relationship started. It started back when he was only 14 years old and she was 17. She had broken up with her boyfriend and was crying in her room.

He went to her room to comfort her. That was when he stared at her body. He was a young boy at that time but he wanted her. He had thought about her all the time and secretly he was glad her boyfriend broke up with her. He didn't know how the sex started, it was all so crazy. He was comforting her then he kissed her and she kissed back. Then they both took off her clothes. He remembered the color of her bra she was wearing back then. It was pink. Yoko loved the color pink. After they kissed, they had sex and when it ended, he felt happy. He had finally shown his sister his love. Their relationship continued after that night. For seven years, they had sex behind their father's back and they enjoyed it. They were both lovers now.

Kaito smiled at her as he touched her breasts. "Don't worry about father. We have each other." She smiled at him back and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed.

"Ready for round two?" She said.

Kaito smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, its been a while since I wrote something for Gaim: Battle Royale so I decided to write this to warm up. Don't worry the real chapter is still coming but I wanted to write out what happened to the characters before they were thrown into the Battle Royale as a side story to keep the main story entertaining. There will be more of these side stories for several characters. **


	8. Day Four (Part 1)

**Day 4 (Part 1)**

Dallas held hands with the little boy, Joey. He had asked him to hold his hands because he was getting scared and this was the only way that he knew to keep him calm. Dallas still wanted to know where he had gotten the driver and the lock seed but it was a bad time.

"Will we find my parents soon?" Joey asked him. He looked up at Dallas, giving him a confused look.

"It's a big island and it make take a while." He didn't know why the little boy was in this place. What kind of monsters would do this? For now, he would take care of Joey.

* * *

Yoko started at the island from the helicopter window. Her father had given her the Peach energy lockseed and the Genesis driver. They were now completed and had a tracking device inside the lockseed in case anything happened to her. Her father was working on the Cherry energy lockseed but he was still trying to find someone compatible for it.

When she thought of Kaito, she remembered the time they had together. But that was over now. They had ended their relationship once he found out of his father's plan to put him in the Battle Royale.

"Ms. Yoko," the pilot said.

"Yes?"

"We're at the island."

She nodded and put on the driver and it attached herself to her waist. She opened the door and jumped off. "I'm coming, Kaito." She placed the lockseed on the driver and transformed.

* * *

Dallas washed his face at the river and looked back at the boy. They were following the river and they needed water to survive. But personally, he chose this path since other people would come to get water and it would be easier for him to get rid of them that way.

"Joey, come here and get cleaned up."

The boy walked to him but as he was walking towards Dallas. A spear shot out of nowhere and hit Joey in the chest. He collapsed onto the floor and didn't move. Dallas looked around and wondered where it came from. Across the river, a couple was staring at him. "So it was them who did this."

"You idiot, you missed," The man said to his partner. "You hit the damn kid!"

"I'm sorry," The partner stammered. The man hit him in the face.

Dallas placed the belt on his waist and transformed into the Kamen Rider. He jumped towards them with no effort. "Why did you kill the boy?" He said coldly.

They stared at him in shock like they were surprised at his jump. "Fine. Don't say anything. I'm going to make your deaths slow and painful."

* * *

Kouta and the group gathered wood and started to build a shelter for them to live in. The shelter could fit two so Kouta and Kaito decided to stay out and keep watch. Kouta looked at Mai. He wondered why she was staying with a man like Kaito. He looked at the sky and knew it was going to rain any moment. He gestured to Kaito at the sky and he looked up. He turned to Mai and told her to stay next to Antony and Jenny. The rain started to pour down and watching them from afar was Yoko. "I found you, Kaito." She smiled.

* * *

After Dallas was done with the couple, he disposed of their bodies and then went back to the boy's body. He was staring at him with open eyes. Dallas closed them and removed the spear. There was a sound as the screen appeared showing the three deaths that had happened. Dallas felt sorry for the boy's parents as they would know their son had been murdered.

"Yo."

Dallas turned around and saw another rider standing behind him. "How did he get behind me?" He thought. "Who are you?"

"**Kamen Rider Sigurd.**" He took out a red bow and pointed it at him.

**942 Survivors remaining**

* * *

**Author's note: Its been a year since I updated my stories because I was so busy with school. I've had writer's block and I haven't been writing anything at all but essays for my classes. But now that its summer, I can get started on my work.**


End file.
